In the Dark
by kimboik
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if Dr. Spencer Reid became a watcher after leaving the BAU. This takes place after season 7 of Criminal Minds. I am horrible at summaries. AU where Rupert Giles' other relationships never happened, and Reid's mom never married his dad. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Dr. Spencer Reid has always been different from others. Growing up was difficult for the genius who had an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. He also holds PhD's in Engineering, Mathematics, and Chemistry. He even has BAS in Psychology and Sociology. Some thought it was odd for someone so smart to have a career like his. Dr. Reid has worked for the BAU since the age of 22.

The BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) is part of the FBI, and they investigate many criminal cases which are mostly serial killers. The department has to get into the mind of the killer before the killings escalate. On the outside Spencer looked happy with the way his life is, but on the inside he was screaming relentlessly. Spencer knew that there were things out there even worse than serial killers, and that there _can_ be a monster under a scared child's bed that is _really _trying to grab him. Dr. Spencer Reid knew all too well of this, and has known since he was a little boy.

**Flashback-Nevada 1986**

Five year-old Spencer Reid already knew that he was different from others. He was reading chapter books while other children were still reading picture books. After finishing another book, he went to his mother's bookshelf to pick another. The book was David Copperfield by Charles Dickens. When he opened the book, whoever, it was something else entirely. He started reading some of it, and couldn't bring himself to stop. It was talking about vampires and other creatures that roam in the dark. While turning a page, a letter fell out. Like any curious child, he read it.

_ Dear Diana,_

_Congratulations! I am so proud at all you accomplished. I hope that your son gets your intelligence. I hope that someday I get to meet Spencer, and he already sounds intelligent for someone who has just arrived into the world. I am so sorry that I could not do more for you, but you sound happier than you did when you were here. If you need anything please call._

_Your loving friend,_

_Rupert Giles_

Spencer could not help but wonder what the man meant by that. Further in the book, Spencer found a picture. In the picture there was a man and woman. He already knew the woman was his mom, and then he read the back of the photo. His mom and Rupert's names were on the back.

That evening the boy asked his mom about it. His mother told him about a group who called themselves 'The Watchers', and how they are to project a girl called 'The Slayer'. "There are monsters out there Spence. Both human and creature. The Watchers and the Slayer get rid of the monsters to protect the world," his mother told him. Diana Reid went to school to become a watcher, but had to leave because of her mental health. She told Spencer everything because she could never lie to her son.

After that day Spencer never went out after dark, and he slept with a flashlight. His mother taught him how to fight a little so that he could protect himself just in case anything happened, but he was not supposed to use what he learned against people. Six years later, he graduated from high school. Not long after that Spencer did what he did not want to do. He had to put his mom in a mental institution due to her schizophrenia, and he hates that he had to do it to this day.

**End Flashback**

Dr. Reid got up to leave his desk at the BAU to go home, and he decided to take the stairs since he was the last one to leave. He still could not bring himself to use the elevator alone after him and Derek Morgan got trapped in one while on a case. What he did not know was that he was being watched as he exited the building. At least that is what the one doing the watching thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before exiting the building, Spencer went into the bathroom to get ready. He put on his brass knuckles, gloves, and knee pads. He made the pads with metal in between the cloth and padding so he wouldn't get hurt. Then he made sure his bag was secure, and easy to get in to. After leaving BAU headquarters, he immediately felt like he was being watched. He became sure of it when he stopped by an alley to see if the person would follow, which they did. Spencer walked into the alley a little further, then immediately turned around. He was ready for a fight.

The vampire lunged at him, and Spencer kneed him in the stomach. Reid then punched him in the face. The young man took out a stake from his bag while the creature was down, and put it into his heart. The doctor still felt someone watching him, so he decided to say something.

"I know you're there, and I know you have been watching me for days. Maybe sometime you will get up the courage to talk to me rather than studying me like an animal in a cage," he stated out loud, and then continued his walk to his apartment. After making sure everything was locked, he went to sleep for the night.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The man could not believe what he just witnessed. He saw pictures of Spencer Reid while he was growing up, and he could not believe that he could fight like that. The young man knew he was there watching, and actually spoke to him. _Diana must have taught him_, he thought to himself.

Rupert Giles started following Dr. Reid not too long ago, and witnessed him in many fights. Some were physical while others were mental. The young man never led on to others that he could fight so well. He kept up the naive and weak persona that others perceived him as.

Giles read all of the articles concerning the young doctor throughout the years, but only one scared him the most. The one concerning Tobias Hankel who took Reid, and did god knows what to him. He also knew about Spencer's addiction to the drug dilaudid, but he got help for it before it took over his life completely. From what he found out, the young one doesn't even take narcotics when he is hurt in the hospital. One time he actually threatened the staff when they tried.

Giles came to watch Spencer to see if the boy could make a good watcher, and if he would want to. He could see so much of Diana in the young lad that he wished most of his watchers could possess. He would have to have a chat with the boy tomorrow.

"I always wanted to see what the inside of the BAU looked like," he said to no one in particular.

**The next afternoon**

Rupert Giles called the BAU earlier so he could come in to talk to Dr. Reid. He asked them not to tell the young man who he was stating that he was a family friend, and that he wanted to surprise him. After exiting the elevator on the right floor he saw a group of people surrounding a desk. He stopped so he could hear what was going on.

"Turn around everybody. That includes you J.J.," said a young voice. Everyone turned around including a blonde woman who tried to peek out of the corner of her eye. "J.J. stop," said a dark haired woman standing next to her, "I love his tricks."

Turn around," the voice said again. Then the group started counting "3, 2, 1!" Then a film canister shot into the air. The group laughed and clapped.

"More Physics Magic Reid?" a voice boomed. The group immediately disbanded.

"Yes Hotch. Sorry, I was just trying to cheer the group up," Reid said while he was cleaning up the mess on his desk.

Giles walked up to the man Reid called Hotch, and introduced himself. "Hello. I am Rupert Giles, and I would like to speak to Dr. Spencer Reid," he said to the man. He looked to be in his early forties, and had dark hair.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. I am BAU Unit Chief. May I ask what it is about?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, it's just personal stuff. I am a friend of his mother's going all the way back to college. I was in the area, and decided to see what he has been up to over the years," Rupert told the Chief.

"Alright. He is the one cleaning up his desk. You can use the conference room. Just let Reid know, and he can show you. Have a nice day," Hotch said as they departed.

Spencer Reid reminded Rupert of himself at his age. He was tall, lanky, had short brown hair that looked like his hands have been ran through his hair repeatedly, dark grey pants, a white long sleeved shirt, dark grey sweater vest, and a tie to match the rest of the outfit. In other words, he dressed smartly.

Spencer was in his own little world. He already finished his paperwork, so he decided to write about what happed to him last night in his little notebook that he carries around with him when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," asked a hesitant voice. Reid automatically started to go through the catalogue in his mind. He did not know many British people, and the only male he knew was dead. _How could this stranger's voice seem so familiar?_ He questioned himself. Spencer decided to turn around as he heard footsteps approach him.

"Rupert Giles?" Spencer asked questionly.

"Yes. I would like to have a word with you in private please. Your boss said that we could use the conference room, and that you would know where it is," Giles told him.

With a nod, Spencer got up to take him to the room. Rupert assessed him during the walk. The boy moved awkwardly, which was the exact opposite of last night. After taking a seat in the room they began. Spencer opened a notebook, and took out a picture. He slid it to the man across from him. After a minute, the man smiled.

"Dear lord. I remember this. We just finished an assignment on the different levels and types of dem- I mean stories," the man hesitated when he noticed his mistake.

"I know what my mother went to school for Mr. Giles. I also know that you have been following me for at least a few days. I found the picture and a letter from you when I was five. I borrowed a book from my mom that day. I thought it was David Copperfield, but it was a different one. Unless Charles Dickens wrote about vampires and other things that go bump in the night.

"When my mom came home I asked her about it, so she told me. For the next few years I slept with a flashlight. As I got older, my mother taught me to fight. One of her rules was that I could not use what she taught me against people even though I was being bullied. Those years gave me a tough skin," Spencer finished.

"Your mum did the right thing. I hated that she left, but she needed the help. Diana was so scared that she would get a charge hurt. In her letters to me after you were born, she said that she hoped that you would want to follow in her footsteps. 'To finish what I started' she said. Your mum is one of the bravest women I know.

"I went to visit her before I came here to ask if it would be alright if I came here. She said, 'Rupert. Visit him at work that way he is in his element, and I know how much you want to see an FBI building.' When we studied together, I told her how I always wanted to see if there were actually agents in black suits and sunglasses everywhere. Seems like the movies have been wrong about many things over the years," he finished laughing.

"It is difficult going to movies with some people. A coworker, Garcia, dragged me to see Twilight. She made me leave because I told her everything that was wrong with it. It also didn't help that I was laughing throughout the entire thing," Spencer said while laughing.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It got to the point where I won't watch any movies with supernatural elements to it. It doesn't leave much choice," he said with a full blown laugh.

They traded similar stories, and laughed until they were crying. Then it was quiet for a while until Rupert smoke staring the young man in the eyes.

"Spencer. I would like to offer you a position at the International Watchers Council which is also known as the IWC. It is a new watchers council that I and a few others started the other watchers was killed, and Sunnydale became a crater," the man said in a gentle voice.

"My mother took those deaths hard. I was with her when she found out. She kept asking me to see if you were safe because you didn't call. I couldn't find anything. I thought you were dead until I saw you. I heard your voice one day on the answering machine one day, so of course I remembered it. When you said my name before I turned around, I was going through what I call my mental catalogue. Your voice was one that was filled in the deceased cabinet. It was shocking to see you standing in front of me, but I am happy," Reid finished with a grin.

"Yeah. A lot of things were going on. Out of everyone only about four watchers survived, so we are now rebuilding. We haven't had much luck though because most begin immediately after college. So the ones we have picked so far haven't even made it through the interview process. I wanted to see if I could get you to be one of the first watchers of the new generation. I already know about your 187 IQ, your eidetic memory, and that you can read 20,000 words per minute. You are very impressive.

"I think you were made for this job. I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you are not happy with where you are right now. I was that way when the watchers dismissed me after the whole Buffy ordeal. It was like the only time I was happy was when I was doing research, fighting, or training others to fight. Watchers not only watch the slayers, but we do many other things. We guide them, train them, keep them human, and become their family. A person they can turn to. I hope that you will take this offer," Rupert finished and got up to leave after placing his card on the table.

Rupert went to the elevators, and headed down. Right after he left the lift he heard a voice behind him.

"Mr. Giles! Wait!," the boy yelled before catching up to the man. "I would like to accept your offer."

"Alright. Get your affairs in order, and that includes your apartment. Call the number, and I will help you move to the base," he said with a grin.

After arriving back to his hotel room, Rupert made an important call. "Can I talk to Diana Reid please. Diana. It's Rupert. It went well, and he said yes. Alright, and thank you for everything. I'll talk to you later sweetheart. Love you. Bye."

What Spencer Reid did not know was that Diana and Rupert were sweethearts at school, and it continues to this day. When Diana became pregnant with their child, he wanted to leave the Council. She told him to stay because know he had someone to fight and make the world better for. She changed her last name to Reid before the child was born.

Rupert was with his love when their child was born. It was the happiest day of his life, and also the saddest. Rupert could never fully be in his son's life, so he ended up watching afar. He also always celebrated October 9th as a holiday. Buffy and the Gang always wondered why, but he never told them the reason. He celebrated it because on October 9, 1981 his son, Spencer Edmund* Reid was born. Only two people in the world knew that he was the genius' dad. Those two were Rupert and Diana.

***I couldn't find Reid's middle name so I just had him and Giles share one.**


End file.
